


His Favorite

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Condom, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: You were always Dean's favorite.





	His Favorite

Dean sat across from Sam in the booth of the Biggerson’s they stopped in once they arrived into town. They had ordered quickly and Dean pulled his phone out, scrolling through his contacts till he found yours and typed in a quick message.

Sam sat across from Dean, watching as he smirked to himself and typed a text into his phone before laying it face up on the table.

“Dude, I am fucking starving. Think that waitress is coming back anytime soon?” Dean glanced at his phone out of the corner of his eyes.

“We just ordered Dean, relax. You got somewhere to be? Last I checked we were gonna just check in somewhere tonight and look for a new case since Martin beat us to the last one.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t know, maybe. Depends on how that text I sent goes. Look, I’m gonna hit the head and hopefully there is a burger waiting when I get back.”

Sam watched Dean get up and walk off towards the restrooms and played with the wrapper to the straw the waitress had left him when Dean’s phone lit up. With some mild curiosity Sam reached across the table and slide Dean’s phone towards him. The name Pecan Pie was displayed on the screen.

“The hell man!” Dean had come back to the table and snagged his phone from Sam’s giant hands. “Boundaries dude. I don’t go looking through your phone.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t going through it. So a pie is texting you now?”

“It’s not a pie smartass. It’s a girl I met a couple years back and she’s fun.” Dean typed another message into the phone, smiling to himself again. “Looks like you are on your own tonight, Sammy. Y/N’s on her own tonight and that means I get to come play for awhile.”

Sam shook his head again, “dude, tell me you aren’t hooking up with another married woman. The last ones husband almost shot you.”

Dean put his phone back down, “nope, divorced but she’s got a kid so we had to schedule this visit. Y/N likes scheduling stuff anyway. It like a kink or something.” Dean stopped talking as their waitress walked over carrying their plates. “Food awesome.”

Sam huffed a laugh and thanked the waitress as she set his plate down digging into his omelet.

You glanced at the clock again, Dean was late. It was only by five minutes but he said he would be there by 8 and it was after 8, he should be here by now. When you heard the rumble of an engine pulling into your driveway you leaped up from the couch and looked out the window next to the front door. Dean’s shiny black Chevy Impala was sitting in your driveway and you flung the door open before Dean even had a chance to knock.

You grabbed the front of Dean’s black t-shirt and drug him inside, pulling his head down to kiss him. “You’re late,” you mumbled against Dean’s mouth as you walked backwards slowly towards your bedroom.

“Sorry, traffic, brother, shit like that. I got you something.”

You stopped just outside your bedroom door and pulled away to look at Dean, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “What did you bring me?”

Dean smirked and reached into his back pocket, a set of silver handcuffs dangled from his fingers. “Doubt you can get out of these ones sweetheart. These are the real deal. Not those fluffy pink ones like last time.”

Your eyes flicked from the cuffs up to Dean and back down to the cuffs again as you reached for the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. “Guess there is only one way to find out.”

The tip of your pinkie slipped into the other cuff and you turned around to finish walking into your bedroom, Dean trailing behind you still holding his end. “You know I should use these on you for being late tonight.”

Dean smirked watching you let go of your end of the cuffs as he took a step closer and pressed his cotton covered chest against your back. “You could but we both know you’d rather I use them on you.” His breath fanned hot over your exposed neck as his fingers reached up to unclasp your bra. “Finish getting undressed sweetheart, I’m right behind you.” Dean trailed the tip of his tongue over the side of your throat before pressing a soft kiss behind your ear.

Fuck you loved it when Dean was in town. He wasn’t around often but he always seemed to find some time to drop by every few months. Dean had picked you up in a bar shortly after you had filed for divorce. He was the something fun till you were ready to find someone new to love but so far Dean was the only thing you wanted after being married as long as you had. Sometimes having fun was just enough.

You shed your pants and panties in one go and turned to look at Dean who was toeing his boots off in the corner of the room. “Your boots don’t go in here. You know that.”

Dean lifted his head to stare at you, his eyes raking your body before settling on your eyes. “Sweetheart, I don’t think you are the one in charge around here right now. Now get your sexy ass in that bed and slip these through the slats.” Dean tossed you the cuffs which you caught with ease. He would pay for that comment of whose in charge later but for now he was right, once your clothes came off Dean was in charge and you liked it that way.

You slipped the chain of the silver handcuff between the narrow slats of your headboard as you felt the bed dip behind you, a warm palm running over the curve of your ass that was in the air.

Dean trailed his fingers up your spine, his mouth following behind sucking gently at the skin it encountered.

You let your eyes flutter shut as you felt Dean’s lips attach to the back of your neck, a low moan escaping you.

Dean nipped at your neck at the sound you made. “On your back sweetheart and hands above your head. Make sure you’re comfy because you aren’t going anywhere for awhile.” Dean licked another strip across your neck before moving away to kneel next to you so you could turn and lay on your back.

The metal of the handcuffs felt cold against your wrists as Dean clicked them into place. “You okay, sweetheart? Safeword still the same?”

You nodded, “yup, I’m good and it’s still pecan pie. Can we do this now or do you wanna talk some more?”

Dean smirked and shook his head, the fingers of his hand running lightly over your thigh closest to him. “So impatient, so needy, so sexy.” Dean leaned down, his mouth falling on yours as his fingers trailed up your thigh to ghost over your center just barely running over your pussy lips before moving down to cup you, the heel of Dean’s palm grinding slowly against you.

You groaned against Dean’s mouth, his tongue tracing the contours of your mouth as your hips lifted slightly to try and apply more pressure to the pleasure you were feeling from Dean’s hand.

Dean pulled his mouth and hand away, “you gotta hold still sweetheart or you won’t get to cum anytime soon tonight and we both know that you hate when I make you wait. Don’t punish yourself.”

You licked at your lips and nodded, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched Dean settle on his side next to you, your eyes never leaving his as he started to speak.

“You know I could easily let you cum tonight just as easily as I can make you wait,” Dean trailed his fingers down the side of your face, following the dip of your neck to your collarbone, letting his fingertips draw lazy patterns over you chest till they encountered a nipple which stood firm in the cool air of your bedroom.

A gasp of surprise left you as Dean tweaked the nipple his fingers ran over, his eyes darkening at the noise you made and you waited for your reward of his thumb and index finger rolling the hard nub back and forth.

“I love how easy you are, just a few pinches of your nipples and you’re ready for me,” Dean grazed the palm of his hand across your chest to fondle the other breasts, rolling, pinching and squeezing at the flesh he found there. “I bet if I was to reach down and touch your pussy I would find it dripping already. You’re fucking soaked already aren’t you Y/N?”

You nodded against your arm that was pressed to the side of your face over your head.

“I didn’t hear you sweetheart. Is your pussy wet for me already?” Dean stilled the movement of his hand just letting it lie there against your chest.

“Yes Dean. Fuck, I was wet for you before you even got here. Touch me please?” You begged knowing Dean liked that. He might have known you liked being tied up and controlled but you knew he liked hearing you beg. You knew Dean loved hearing you wrecked and begging for him, the slight tug at the corner of his mouth reaffirmed you were right and his hand slid down your body to rest just above your public bone.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Dean slipped his ring and middle finger between your wet folds and you had to restrain yourself from thrusting your hips forward as each finger glided along the sides of your clit and down to you entrance, dipping in just enough to tease you.

“Dean,” you whined hoping that would be enough to get him to sink his digits in further but instead he just left them there and looked up at your face.

“Problem sweetheart?”

“Yes, please Dean fuck me with your fingers. Please, I need it.” You watch Dean lift a brow at your words and you knew the game had begun. The relationship you had with Dean wasn’t ever deep enough to place complete trust in him for you to reach subspace but it was just enough to let you let go of control for awhile. It was just enough control for Dean too and on more than one occasion it had been him silk ties wrapped around his wrists as you rode him, Dean completely at your mercy.

Dean slowly pressed his fingers the rest of the way in, his eyes staying on your face as you gasped at the welcome intrusion. A slow rocking of Dean’s hand between your legs started you towards what you knew would be more than one orgasm before he left. The heel of Dean’s hand rocked over your clit applying firm pressure every time his fingers slide almost completely out of your pussy before rocking back in, the calloused pads of Dean’s crooked fingers grazing your g-spot repeatedly.  
“This what you were hoping for sweetheart or were you hoping I’d fuck you with them a little faster?” Dean seemed to be dragging his fingers in and out of you and you moaned your reply.

“Faster Dean, please.”

“Anything for you Y/N, anything.” The languish thrusts of Dean’s fingers increased and the build you had started to feel grew as Dean leaned down to take one of your nipples into his mouth. His hot tongue deliciously heating the skin of your breast as he licked around it.

“Oh-f-fuck,” you sputtered as the combined efforts of Dean’s fingers and his mouth on your body sent shockwaves through you. You tried not to tug at the cuffs restraining your wrists but found it next to impossible when Dean slipped a third finger inside producing obscene wet sounds from between your thighs and wanton moans from your mouth as Dean nipped at the underside of your breast, a light bruise forming on your flushed skin.

The bite of the warmed metal against your wrist and Dean’s tongue laving over your taut nipple send you over the edge, your vision fading out and your eyes falling shut as you thrust towards Dean’s deft pistoning fingers, your pussy convulsing around his digits.

Once you had come back down, your hips no longer rolling towards Dean’s cum slicked hand and your eyes opened did you see the look on Dean’s face.

Dean pulled his fingers out slow, a shiver running through your body from how sensitive he had left you. “It surprises me that you didn’t ask before you came. See I thought I was the one in control tonight.” Dean leaned over your body, his hand reeked of your scent and made a damp mark on the pillow next to you as he shifted his weight between your legs, his lips ghosting over yours before moving to whisper in your ear, his voice thick and raspy. “I’m also surprised that you didn’t hold still like I told you too.You’ve been a bad girl Y/N and I hate having to punish you.” Dean nipped at your earlobe and moved to suck a dark mark against the side of your neck.

Your back arched and you strained against the cuffs as Dean made a trail of hickeys down your neck, his teeth grazing over your collarbone and his slight scruff causing a light burn as he left marks over your body. Dean knew that leaving marks, at least visible ones were indeed a form of punishment for you as you never wanted others to know the kind of sexual lifestyle you liked to live.

Using only his mouth Dean worked down your body and left purple bruises in his wake, on your breasts and stomach along your hips and between your thighs, nips of his teeth and swirls of his tongue driving you crazy and filling you with need as Dean lay between your spread legs sucking at the flesh of your right inner thigh before pulling away to inspect his work on you.

“Fuck you look sexy with my marks all over you. Those ones on your neck are going to be pretty dark tomorrow. Wonder what the people at work are going to think when they see that? Hmm guess you’ll find out tomorrow.”

You shook your head, “don’t work tomorrow. Not till Monday, I have the whole weekend.”

Dean’s brow rose and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, “whole weekend huh, interesting. Remember the rules sweetheart, don’t move or cum unless I tell you to. If we have the weekend at our disposal then I have plenty of time to punish you in so many different ways if you disobey me.”

“Okay,” you breathed as Dean pressed a kiss to your thigh one last time before turning his attention to the sopping wet pussy in front of him. A long flat swipe of his tongue over your slit made your breath hitch and Dean hummed in approval, pushing his tongue between your folds, seeking out your swollen clit and swiping firm licks over it, his plush lips drawing the bundle of nerves between them, gently sucking and causing a haze of arousal to fill your head.

The movement of Dean’s mouth over your clit never stopped as he gazed up at you from beneath his lashes, your head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as your fingers gripped at the headboard above you to keep yourself from moving. He knew this was torture for you, he knew you would love nothing more that to roll your hips and ride his face, smearing your arousal over his chin. Dean knew this was as much of a punishment as it was a pleasure.

The debauched noises you were making increased as Dean ravaged you with his mouth, his tongue flicking over your clit, your flavor clinging to his tongue as he lapped at your opening, groaning at the taste of you in his mouth.

“Dean please,” you whimpered.

Dean pulled his mouth away, pressing light kisses to your pelvis, “please what baby?”

You whined as Dean went back to making slow licks over your pussy, firm pressure rolling over your clit once then twice before Dean pulled away again.

“Please what sweetheart? Are you going to tell me or should I stop?”

Your eyes went wide in panic, “no, please Dean don’t stop. I’m so close. I just-I need to move. I need to cum. Please Dean?”

Dean moved his hands that until that point had just been holding your hips in place and brought his thumbs up to your folds, spreading them open to look at you. “You are fucking close aren’t you? Fucking pussy’s drenched.” Dean ran the pad of his right thumb between your lips and circled your clit, listening to you cry out at the sensation. Dean licked his lips, your flavor having started to dry leaving his full lips tacky. “You’ve been really good about this Y/N I think you should get a reward. You wanna fuck my face sweetheart?” Dean stopped the movement of his thumb and replacing it with two of his fingers that traced you nub a couple times before thrusting inside you, your walls clenching to grip at Dean’s digits, hoping for some kind of release.

“Yes Dean, please.”

“You are so gorgeous when you beg. Okay sweetheart because you’ve been good I’ll let you move and you get to cum.” Dean growled the last part before his mouth devoured you, your body relaxing at his words only to tense at the feel of his mouth covering you.

Your hips gyrated against Dean’s face coating his mouth and chin with your juices as his fingers pounded a fast rhythm; lustful mewls and the sound of the cuffs straining against your headboard drove Dean’s actions.

Dean loved making you make those sounds, loved feeling your thighs shake next to his face, loved the flavor of your cum in his mouth, he even loved that it would take a couple of washes before the smell of your arousal would leave his face. If there was ever one thing Dean loved most about sex it was going down on a woman. It made his cock throb just thinking about it.

“Dean, fuck-fuck I’m- oh fuck! Dean!” The keening wail you emitted pierced the air around the two of you, your hips arching off the bed as your walls spasmed around Dean’s fingers that never stopped stroking your g-spot, his lips creating a seal to suck your clit and rolling his tongue over the swollen nub as you orgamed.

When you visibly relaxed Dean pulled his mouth away as he brought his fingers to a stop dragging them out of your body, sucking them into his mouth and licking his fingers clean as he sat up between your legs on his knees.

“Uncuff me.” You panted, your eyes struggling to reopen. “Uncuff me Dean, now. I want to touch you. I need to touch you.”

Dean crawled up your body and lay beside you, his hand fisting over himself giving lazy tugs as you turned your head to look at him. “You know for someone who is attached to her headboard you sure are bossy.”

“Uncuff me Dean or so help me when it’s your turn to wear these I will leave you with the worst case of blue balls you’ve ever had in your life.” Your need to be uncuffed burned in your eyes that were locked on Dean’s.

“Okay, yes ma’am getting the key.” Dean scooted off of your bed, his erect cock bouncing in front of him as he walked to the foot of your bed where his pants lay, his ass jiggling a little as he juggled the pair of jeans he held in his hands and pulled out the small silver key. “Bingo.”  
You snorted a laugh and watched Dean drop his pants back on the floor and walk around the bed to unlock the cuffs, his erect cock practically level with your face as he leaned over to unfasten the cuffs. You repositioned yourself and swiped your tongue over the head of Dean’s cock, sticky pre-cum smearing across your tongue.

Dean hissed and leaned his hips away from you, “if you want out of these cuffs you better knock that off or I’ll leave you in them. You will have plenty of time to suck my dick in a few minutes sweetheart.”

“Maybe we should test your multitasking skills.” You stretched again to give Dean’s cock another playful lick, the cuff around your left wrist clicking open.

“You are going to pay for that sweetheart.” Dean barely had the words out before the click of the second cuff released your right wrist and you brought your arms up to wrap around Dean’s neck, pulling him back over you, a grunt sound coming from him as the key and cuffs made a scraping noise against your bedroom wall as they fell behind the bed.

Dean moved with you, settling himself over you, your arms and legs trapping him from moving.

“Do you know how much I love when you are in town? Because I do but you haven’t been around in months and I’m going to lose my mind if you don’t fuck me with the huge dick of yours right now.”

Dean laughed, briefly licking his lips before kissing you, “anything you want sweetheart.” He murmured against your mouth. “Ain’t like I’m going anywhere with your death grip on me.”

You loosened your hold on Dean just enough so he could reach between you to guide himself to your entrance.

You moved a hand to Dean’s bicep giving it a gentle push. “Whoa, did you forget the rules? Dean, condoms, bedside drawer.”

Dean laughed and reached over you to rummage through your bedside table to find the foil packets he knew were there as you nipped at the nipple over your face.

“Knock that off crazy woman.” Dean leaned back on his heels to open and roll the condom on, the wrapper tossed carelessly to the floor.

“I like your nipples, sue me and you better pick the wrapper up when this is over. Don’t make me spank you like last time.”

Dean’s upper lip curled in amusement and he was over you again in a flash, pushing the head of his cock into you and sheathing himself inside you in an instant, both of you groaning at the sensation.

“We both know sweetheart I’m not the one who likes to be spanked. Maybe that’s what I’ll do later for you being mouthy tonight.” Dean pulled out and forcibly thrust back into you, his pace quick and unrelenting as his head fell into the crook of your neck, his lips and teeth grazing the skin there.

The sounds of skin on skin and labored breathing echoed in your bedroom, your fingers digging into the muscles of Dean’s back as one of his hands tangled into your hair to expose your throat to him, Dean’s lips leaving more bruises along your skin, his other arm looping under your knee and bringing your leg up to your chest, the head of his cock driving into your g-spot at a brutal force, the new angle making you cry out.

“Oh fuck, Dean- fuck! Right fucking there! Yes - I- fuck me Dean. Fuck me!” You squealed as a surprise orgasm overtook you, your vision blurring and your body tensing, the walls of your pussy tightening around Dean’s cock.

“Fuck Y/N! Your pussy gets any fucking tighter and I’m gonna fucking cum before I’m done with you.” Dean growled into your neck, his fingers pulling your hair and his teeth sinking into your shoulder.

Dean’s thrusts didn’t stop nor change pace as you came back down, his growled words sending shivers through your body and a building pressure of pleasure started again between your thighs.

“You are gonna cum one more time tonight sweetheart. Think you can do that? Cum all over my cock?” Dean’s voice dripped with sex next to your ear and all you could manage was a weak nod. “I didn’t hear you Y/N. You think you can cum on my big hard fucking cock? I need to hear you say it baby, don’t make me punish you.”

The obscene words coming from Dean’s mouth sent jolts of arousal straight to your clit and your walls clenched around Dean.

“Yes. Dean, fuck make me cum again. Please, one more time. Fuck, Dean please.”

“I fucking love when you beg. Sound fucking wrecked. Cum for me Y/N. Cum all over my fucking cock.” Dean’s words send you over the edge again, the walls of your pussy clamping down around him and milking Dean’s own orgasm from him with an “oh shit” grunted into your shoulder.

You both struggled for air, panting and covered in sweat as Dean pulled out and rolled to lay beside you.

“Fuck I needed that, thanks Dean.” You laughed.

“You’re welcome. I’m fucking tired. This is why you are my favorite.” Dean turned his head to look at you and you turned yours to look at him.

“You’re my favorite too.” You giggled and summoned just enough energy to lean over to kiss Dean, his lips still tasting like your cum. “You need to get out of my bed and clean yourself up. You smell like pussy.”

Dean laughed and moved to get out of bed. “Join me in the shower then because baby your thighs are covering in your own cum. They’re fucking shiny.”

“Give me a couple minutes and I’ll be right there. I can’t feel my fucking legs yet.”

“Hurry up then sweetheart. I’ll meet you in there.” Dean gave you a wink as you tried to gather the strength to join that sexy man in the shower.

‘Blowing him might be fun to try in the shower.’ You thought to yourself as the sound of your shower turned on.

Dean stood in the doorway of your bathroom, “you coming or do I have to drag your ass in here?”

You drew in a deep breath and propped yourself up on your elbows, “I’m coming and if you’re nice to me I might even suck you off in the shower.”

Dean’s brow rose at your words,“get your ass in here woman.”

“Yes sir.” You replied and hopped out of bed to join Dean in the shower.


End file.
